27 Seconds
by Kkarrie
Summary: It takes Harvey 27 seconds to get from the lobby to his desk when he takes the elevator. Too bad the elevator is out of commission this morning... and why is Mike on the floor of the stairwell?


There are a lot of normal noises in the law offices of Pearson and is the bickering of an angry client, the constant whir off the copy machines as they print off new research or reports for the associate who ordered them. There is also the shrill ringing of phones and the barked orders from the senior partners to their younger staff. Those are all normal noises. The noise that everyone heard Tuesday morning was not normal. Everyone in the entire building heard the thud of someone falling down the stairs, the crash of paper falling down the stairs and after a few moments the loud "Damn it!" echoing up the stairwell.

Everyone heard this noise, except for Harvey Specter. He was busy walking from his car to the elevator where he would wait twenty-seven seconds for the elevator to open and take him to his office. Tuesday morning, however, Harvey would be taking the stairs, cursing the client who had made a mess in the elevators because his lawyer had lost him the case. Halfway up he started wishing he had taken time in the past month to use the Stair-Master that was collecting dust in a corner of his apartment.

He made it to the floor containing his office, but instead of a empty stairwell, Harvey found his associate Mike Ross sitting on the floor. Harvey could ignore the fact that there were papers strewn everywhere throughout the stairwell, he could even ignore the fact that there was a puddle of coffee on the floor, but what he couldn't ignore was the group of onlookers from the landing above or the man dressed in an EMT jacket kneeling next to Mike.

Mike let out a strangled gasp as the EMT pressed down near Mike's ankle.

"I don't think it's broken." The EMT said, standing. He saw Harvey for the first time. "Can you give me a hand? I don't think he'll want to walk on it."

Harvey wordlessly helped Mike to his good leg and placed the younger man's arm around his shoulders.

"Are those the briefs for the Givens case?" Harvey asked as they slowly ascended the stairs.

"Yes," Mike said through gritted teeth. He wasn't putting weight on his leg, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. "They're gonna be out of order now." He gave a small grin which quickly turned into a grimace as he knocked his hurt ankle against the railing.

"Karma is a real bitch," Harvey muttered, pretending not to care about the fact that Mike was biting his lip at the pain.

Mike glared at him and continued to glare as Harvey passed on the task of supporting Mike to the other EMT that arrived. Maintenance had successfully cleaned up the elevator which meant that Mike was going down the easy way.

OoO OoO OoO

Harvey tried to focus on his briefs while Mike was at the hospital. Rachel had volunteered to reorganize the files that Mike had dropped. Harvey would never understand the relationship between the two of them. Not that he cared about things like that, he reminded himself as he realized he was staring out the door to his office. He still hadn't heard from the hospital an hour later and he went to Jessica to complain about it.

"I can't make him work today, Harvey," she told him.

"It's not like his ankle is actually broken. He can sit at a desk. That's what he was going to do all day anyway." Harvey protested, his arms crossed.

"The hospital hasn't released him, they're checking for a concussion. Besides, how many files up those stairs, Harvey?" Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.

Harvey clenched his jaw, because he knew when she gave him that look there was no winning with her.

He stalked off to his office again, trying to avoid making eye contact with Louis as he passed him in the hallway.

"Oh, Harvey," Louis did a quick turn on his heel and followed him.

"Donna, I don't want any interruptions for the day." Harvey told her before shutting the door behind him. Through the glass he could see the glare that Louis was giving him. Harvey did care and gave a small, satisfied smirk as he went back to his briefs.

OoO OoO OoO

Donna interrupted his perusal of the files two hours later when she set a take-out container on his desk. "You looked like you could use Chinese today," was all she said before heading for the door.

"Mike should have taken two trips." Harvey muttered, as he cleared space for his lunch.

"Guilty conscience?" Donna paused at the door.

Harvey looked up at her, she could always tell what he was thinking. "No," he scowled.

OoO OoO OoO

An hour after lunch Louis knocked softly on the glass door to Harvey's office. Not waiting for the senior partner to respond before entering.

"Louis, what have I told you about walking in?" Harvey didn't look up from his files.

"Harvey, I'm not here to play games with you and I know in the past we've had this friendly banter." Louis crossed his arms. "And you know that I like to maintain a professional relationship, but today I'm going to have to do something inappropriate with you."

"You always do inappropriate things with me." Harvey finally looked up to see Donna walking in the office. She raised an eyebrow and glanced between both men, then slowly turned to leave. "Not like that, Donna! You know I have taste and class." He turned back to Louis. "Before you completely scar my secretary, would you like to tell me what this is all about?"

"Oh, you know what it's about, Harvey," Louis shook his head as if Harvey were a first year associate. "I'm not the one who broke the ankle of my associate."

"He didn't break his ankle," Harvey stood and Louis backed down for a moment.

"No, but he could have and it would have been your fault." Louis resumed his cocky stance. "There's a rumor going around the office that you pushed Mike, but I don't believe that for one minute."

"The key to a good rumor is believing your own lies." Harvey muttered as he pushed past Louis and out the door.

Louis hurried after him. "What's the matter, Harvey? Can't stand to be in your own office without Mike following you around like a puppy?"

It might have been the Chinese food, or the fact Harvey was working alone for the first time since Mike had started, it could have been that. But it was probably Louis using Harvey's nickname for Mike that made Harvey stop and turn.

Louis quirked an eyebrow, "Harvey?"

Harvey clenched his hand into a fist and took a deep breath. It would be so easy to punch Louis right there, in the middle of Pearson Hardman.

"Louis," Jessica's voice cut through the silent air. "Don't you have something to be doing?"

Louis gave a half smirk, "Good thing mommy was here to save your ass before I sued you for assault." He said quietly and made sure to bump against Harvey's shoulder as he headed on his way.

Harvey gave his own smirk as Louis rubbed his arm where it had made contact with Harvey's solid shoulder.

"Harvey, my office," Jessica snapped at him.

Harvey followed her and sat on her couch. "What? I have lots of work to do since you gave Mike the day off for being a girl about things."

"He's being a girl?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "You're pouting like a three year old who didn't get to see Elmo."

"I'm short handed and I'm grumpy." Harvey crossed his arms.

"You're being ridiculous, I don't hire lawyers who are children."

"Then how do you explain hiring Louis?"

"Harvey Specter, you get over whatever you're feeling about your associate dropping case files down two flights of stairs and you get over it fast." Jessica gave him a pointed look.

"Are you done?" Harvey stood and when Jessica nodded he left for his office again, but passed by the door and headed for the stairwell. The elevator was back in use which meant that no one was there. Harvey sat down at the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Harvey, it isn't your fault." Donna sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be watching my office."

"Legally I get two fifteen minute breaks a day and I can use them to talk some sense into you if I choose to do so." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Have you heard from the hospital?"

"Mike just called. His ankle isn't broken and he doesn't have a concussion. He's just gonna take it easy at home until Friday and then he'll be back."

"Friday?" Harvey snorted. "He might as well just stay home until Monday."

"Why don't you call him and tell him that?"

Harvey glared at her. "You know why I keep you around."

"Because without me you'd be lost." Donna handed him a cup of coffee. "Drink this and then I think Rachel has all the Givens' files organized again."

Harvey took a sip of coffee and sighed. "Donna, call Mike and tell him to stay home until Monday." He stood. "But so help me, if he's late-"

"I know, I know, doom and wrath and brimstone." Donna shook her head.

"And, Donna," Harvey paused with his hand on the door handle. "Tell Louis to shove it the next time he tries to talk to me while I'm working."

Donna gave a small salute. "Louis can shove it, yes sir,"

"Oh, and, Donna... thanks."


End file.
